


hurting my feelings (so hot)

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Series: honeybody [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Names, Short Distance Calling, long distance calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: It's Oikawa, unsurprisingly, who finally gets the volleyball break-through on Akaashi."Wait," he says, mid-video chat. "Iwa-chan, is this Akaashi A-ka-ashi Keiji? As in Akaashi Keiji, former starting setter for Fukurodani Academy?"A pair of mildly codependent childhood best friends discuss another setter and his former ace. Oikawa issues a challenge; Iwaizumi makes a request and then receives a very important phone call.(Sequel tohoneybody (what you doin' sunday))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: honeybody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832725
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	hurting my feelings (so hot)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read to ~ch. 330, so this is only canon-compliant until the timeskip except by happy accident! 
> 
> This fic assumes that that Oikawa and Bokuto were on the same college team!
> 
>  **Warning:** I wrote this fic with the understanding that Oikawa is neurodivergent and Iwaizumi is not; during their conversation, this impacts the way that Iwaizumi thinks about Oikawa, and his internal processing may be triggering if you’re sensitive to outsider perspectives of neurodivergent behaviors/feelings/etc. (i.e., Iwaizumi thinks that he’s out of practice talking to Oikawa/”handling” Oikawa’s moods and it makes him feel tired and anxious.)

It's Oikawa, unsurprisingly, who finally gets the volleyball break-through on Akaashi. 

"Wait," he says, mid-video chat. Iwaizumi had been talking about his latest SNAFU with his advisor, a tiny, terrifying woman named Aida that Oikawa always threatens to propose to whenever he sees her, but he stops talking when he sees the look in Oikawa's eye. Oikawa's got something open on another screen; he can see the brighter light of the page reflecting off Oikawa’s glasses. 

"Iwa-chan, is this Akaashi A-ka-ashi Keiji? As in Akaashi Keiji, former starting setter for Fukurodani Academy?" 

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. He's keeps forgetting to ask what Akaashi's connection to high school volleyball was, and it's nice to have that information, but. But Oikawa's voice clicks over the words "starting setter" and Iwaizumi knows, just knows, that his night is about to go rapidly downhill from here. 

"Uh, yeah, maybe; I haven't asked Akaashi if he ever played in high school, I just know he's in an IM league now," Iwaizumi tells tiny video-screen Oikawa hesitantly. Something about Oikawa's expression is setting off alarm bells. "How do you know he was a starter?" 

"He's _Bokkun's_ old setter," Oikawa says darkly. It's impossible for them to lock eyes, so Oikawa just stares directly into his laptop's webcam; Iwaizumi resists the petty urge to dodge. 

Then, in his most serious voice: "Hajime, I forbid you to see this boy ever again." 

" _What?_ " 

"I can't allow it Iwa-chan! Oikawa-sama is putting his foot down young man, you cannot see him!" 

"Oikawa what in the hell? Have you lost your goddamn mind, this isn't some yakuza movie where I’m some lackey!" 

"No!" 

Iwaizumi can feel the tension creeping up his shoulders and into his temples, where it starts to throb threateningly. He recognizes that expression now, it's the same looks Oikawa used to get when he started talking about Kageyama, way, way back. Oikawa’s half-joking still, but Iwaizumi has seen all this before. "Oikawa," he says, reaching for calm and clinging to it by the skin of his teeth. "You're acting fucking nuts, what the hell is this about?" 

"I did not sit," Oikawa seethes, "through _years_ of Bokkun talking about this man's perfect sets just to have you turn around and suck face with the same man! That's too much, Iwa-chan!" 

"What the hell are you--?" 

"He's a spiker stealer! A team wrecker! It's not allowed Iwa-chan, it's not!" 

Didn't Bokuto play with Akaashi first, though, Iwaizumi thinks, but he knows better than to say anything. "Oikawa--" 

"If you really cared about me, you'd drop him _right now_ \--!" 

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi snaps, and it shuts Oikawa up. He looks guilty when Iwaizumi checks; good, Iwaizumi thinks, he should. "That's enough. Why the hell are you saying all this? You haven't played with Bokuto in a year." Please tell me you haven't been holding on to this for the entire time you played in college, Iwaizumi thinks, feeling desperate. Please Tooru, not this again. 

"Bokkun was always talking about his old setter's perfect sets," Oikawa eventually grumbles. It's the same voice he uses when he's reporting what his PT had told him during his twice-weekly visits. It makes Iwaizumi's hands shake, just a little. "But I only met him a few times in passing and we never got to play against one another in high school or just for fun in college." 

‘Just for fun,’ sure, a ‘just for fun’ death match by volleyball, maybe. Iwaizumi still has a small rough patch of scarred skin on his arm from the friction burn he'd gotten during the horrible ‘just for fun’ match Oikawa had managed to trick Ushiwaka into playing during their second year of undergrad. 

"So, what, you never got to crush him and feel superior, so you're just mad at him?" Iwaizumi asks, realizing almost immediately that he's said the wrong thing-- or the right things in the wrong way. He's out of practice and still wondering vaguely how this conversation has gotten so wildly out of hand. He's very tired, suddenly; he wishes he could be mad, but it's not like Oikawa's like this on purpose. "Did it bother you that much, that Bokuto kept talking about him?" 

Oikawa knows Iwaizumi just as well as Iwaizumi knows him, so he doesn't shut him out after Iwaizumi's first, rough question; he just answers the second question instead. "It's not that it bothers me, it's just that he never said it about me, ever." 

University and the university team had been incredibly good for Oikawa and incredibly bad all at once; university had been the same for Iwaizumi, to be fair, except his entire focus had been on school, without having to split his attention between it and the game. Bokuto had similarly been incredibly good and incredibly bad for Oikawa-- Bokuto had been on par with Ushiwaka's level of skill, but just because he came without any of the shared emotional baggage, that hadn't meant that Bokuto didn’t have any baggage at all. 

Oikawa had predictably connected with another volleyball over-achiever instantly, but it was more than that; Iwaizumi thinks— without regret or anger— that it was probably a relief for Oikawa, to play at his highest level of skill with the complete support of another player that was just as skilled as he was. For Oikawa, who communicated so much through the game to the people he played with, the connection had rapidly become something he obsessed about almost as much as he did about the game itself. It was no wonder that this was still bothering him. 

Oikawa's pouting on screen, and it's only half-exaggerated. "I was his setter for the whole time we were starters. Aka-chan didn't even play in college, you know!" 

Iwaizumi wonders, off-hand, how Akaashi would react to Oikawa calling him ‘Aka-chan’ to his face. It almost makes him laugh, which cuts the tension holding his body tightly like scissors through string. The way forward looks clear, suddenly, the right words coming easier. 

“Is that the problem, then?” 

Oikawa puffs up his cheeks; it’s exactly as ridiculous looking on a screen as it is in real life. He mutters something and Iwaizumi makes a show of leaning in. 

“Sorry? What was that?” 

“I _said_ , that might have been it! Iwa-chan never listens to me!” 

“I listen to you all the time, brattykawa. It’s my burden to bear.” 

“Mean Iwa-chan! See if I ever listen to your boring stories about Aida-san ever again!” 

“I made you snort laughing last time I told you an Aida-san story, don’t even try to lie to me or yourself.” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I have never snorted in my _life_.” 

“Like a piglet.” 

“No!” 

“Oinkawa.” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says abruptly. “Don’t say that I don’t care about you, ok? And don’t tell me that you don’t want me seeing Akaashi.” Please, Oikawa, please. 

“Fine. I won’t say that you don’t care about me. But I’ll only forgive you for seeing that spiker stealer if you do one thing for me.” 

Iwaizumi lets the insult go with a sigh. “What is it?” 

“Just something small and normal! Promise me, Iwa-chan!” 

“Hell no, not until I know what it is.” 

Their stare down isn’t affected by the fact that it looks like Oikawa is glaring viciously at Iwaizumi’s chin and not his eyes. 

Oikawa breaks first, to Iwaizumi’s utter shock. “I just want to play a game against him,” Oikawa mutters, slumping onto his elbows. “You have to ask him, because he always told Bokkun no unless it was just them and their old teammates.” 

“Just two on two? You’re going to make Bokuto and Akaashi play against one another?” 

“Three on three if I can get ahold of Noya; he should be back for a little while at least. I’ve already asked Yakkun if he wants to play with us.” 

“I haven’t even said yes yet, shittykawa.” 

Oikawa just blows a raspberry at him and Iwaizumi has to physically wipe the smile off his face before Oikawa can catch him and use it as an excuse to gloat preemptively. “You didn’t answer the question about Bokuto and Akaashi.” 

“Fine! We’ll play two games, best of three. Is that good enough, slave driver-san?” 

“…Alright,” Iwaizumi says finally, and snaps over Oikawa’s maniacal laughing, “I’ll ask! That’s all!” 

“He’ll say yes of course,” says Oikawa with a careless wave of his hand. “Just because I haven’t had to deal with it recently doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how _persuasive_ you can be, Iwa-chan!” 

“God, don’t, don’t say it like that Oikawa, shit.” 

Oikawa blinks at him, and then gasps. “Pervert Iwa-chan, that isn’t even what I meant!” 

“God, shut up!” 

“Pervy-chan, Pervy-chan!” 

“Oikawa!” 

They end the call finally when Iwaizumi can physically see the sunlight coming in through Oikawa’s window and he puts his foot down. “You need to sleep, Oikawa.” 

“I will; today’s a break day anyway, Iwa-chan. Remember to text Aka-chan! I’ll be back in the country in July, so he better be ready for his crushing defeat. Tell him those words, exactly, so he knows I’m very, very serious.” 

“I don’t think there’s any way for him or for me to be ready to play with and against four full-time professional players, but ok.” 

“Iwa-chan, please, I have the utmost faith in you. You and I are playing the first game together, after all.” 

“God, just go to bed Oikawa. Actually sleep, ok?” 

“I will, with 99% certainty.” 

“That’s all I’m asking for. Hey, I’ll see you soon, ok?” 

“I’ll see you! Don’t forget to let Aka-chan know, ok?” 

“I told you I would, jeez.” 

“Now Iwa-chan, while I can still see you!” 

“Good- _bye_ Oikawa.” 

“Fine! Bye-bye~.” 

The call ends with a tone, the screen blanking out over one of Oikawa’s stupid poses. Iwaizumi stares down at his phone, sitting innocently beside his laptop. It’s probably fine to text Akaashi. It’s late for him, but Akaashi’s already confirmed Iwaizumi’s suspicions that he keeps late hours. Huffing at his own indecision, Iwaizumi grabs his phone with a huff.

>   
>  > Hey I have a request 
> 
> > it’s for Oikawa, fair warning  
> 

Akaashi’s already typing before Iwaizumi can send the second message and warmth curls in his chest and up to his head; he’s smiling before he realizes it’s happening.

> Ok. What can I do for Oikawa-san? <
> 
> > he wants to a host a 3on3 game when he gets back 
> 
> > us, bokuto, nishinoya, yaku 
> 
> > wait 
> 
> > no I men you Akaashi and me not 
> 
> > sorry  
> 

Iwaizumi considers hurling his phone away from him to stop himself from typing any more, and then he considers just throwing himself into the sun. Goddammit. His phone pings once, and then again, and Iwaizumi man's up and checks to see what Akaashi had said.

> It is rare to see you flustered. <
> 
> I believe that after five successful dates it is no issue to be us and not Akaashi and Iwaizumi-san. <
> 
> If you like. <
> 
> > Hajime 
> 
> > I mean youre right. So you should consider calling me Hajime  
> 

He watches Akaashi start and stop typing at least three times, the little icon bouncing and then going away only to return again and again. He stares until his eyes go dry and aching, and then almost fumbles his phone when it finally pings and vibrates in his hand—and then _keeps vibrating_ because it’s _ringing_ , oh shit, oh no.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, and answers—never let it be said that Iwaizumi doesn’t face things head on. 

“Hey, Akaashi.” 

“Good evening,” Akaashi answers, sounding off. “Good evening, Hajime.” 

Oh. Oh, this was a mistake on Iwaizumi’s part, big time. “H-hey, yeah. That’s me.” Fuck. 

“I didn’t want the first time to be over a message,” Akaashi continues talking, his voice more rushed than Iwaizumi has ever heard it—flustered, he thinks, and that settles something in him suddenly. It’s good to not be alone. “And I wanted to tell you that if I am calling you Hajime, you have my permission to call me Keiji.” 

Iwaizumi drags another deep breath in, lets it out silently and says “Alright, Keiji,” into the waiting silence on the phone. They sit for a long moment quietly; Iwaizumi listens to Akaashi breathing softly and ignores the Oikawa voice in his head cackling ‘Creepy, Iwa-chan!’ 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi says eventually, clearing his throat after; his voice feels oddly scratchy even after just a short silence. “For helping me indulge Oikawa, I mean.” 

Akaashi -- Keiji, _Keiji_ \-- hums. “It is a simple thing. I do still enjoy the game and it has been a long time since I have played with Bokuto-san. And perhaps this will ease Oikawa-san's mind.” 

Iwaizumi pulls the phone away from his face to stare at it. He definitely hadn’t told Akaashi what Oikawa’s problem was, he wouldn’t have even indirectly. “His, um, his mind?” 

“Yes,” Akaashi continues calmly, “I hope after this he will feel more at ease about me.” 

Maybe, maybe not, Iwaizumi thinks grimly, but he doesn’t want to ruin the soft atmosphere they’re sharing. Whatever Akaashi had guessed about Oikawa, Akaashi had still never gotten the full Oikawa experience. Iwaizumi throws up a quick plea to the universe: Please help me not screw this up. 

“Hey so I bet you have some crazy stories from high school. How about I tell you some of mine if you tell me some of yours? Over coffee maybe?” 

“Hmm, yes I do, and yes I would like that very much. Could I interest you in dinner instead, tomorrow?” 

“Good to see these tender feelings we’re sharing haven’t swayed you from your coffee tyranny,” Iwaizumi mutters. “Dinner sounds perfect, Keiji. I’ll swing by the café, pick you up how ‘bout?” 

They finalize plans as Iwaizumi’s eyelids get heavier and heavier. The third time he yawns into the phone, Keiji says gently, “I will see you tomorrow, then.” 

Iwaizumi gratefully collapses onto his bed, the phone still pressed tightly to his ear. “Yeah Keiji. I’ll see you. Sleep well.” 

“Good night, Hajime,” Keiji murmurs to him. Only after he’s ended the call and thrown his phone in the general direction of its charger does Iwaizumi realize he’s smiling. As he fades into sleep, it’s to the memory of Keiji saying his name softly on repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to say that I thought about Bokuto/Oikawa as a pairing exactly never, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it now that I've written this. Is this what it's like to write a rarepair, will I just get steadily drawn into rarer and rarer pairings until I'm gently weeping about one particular pairing all by myself?? 
> 
> come and share your Rarepair Opinions on my barren writing [tumblr](theseourbodies.tumblr.com) if you like


End file.
